Lucia Fellona
Lucia Fellona is an elf currently in attendance at Fitherington's School for the Magical. Despite her young appearance, Lucia is in fact 327 years old, her extraordinary longevity being due to demonic possession. Personality Lucia has had rather an awkward past and an unfamiliarity with the magical and modern worlds, which can cause her to appear shy when first met. She is not an especially dominant character, and is much more comfortable with leaving others to lead the way and make important decisions. Due to her long lifespan, Lucia is seen as quite intelligent - however, this has a lot less to do with natural smarts, and more to do with having had a long time to learn everything. She is, however, genuinely good at maths, and has a bachelor's degree in said subject. With it comes to friends, she has many friendly aquaintances due to her sweet nature. She is attracted to those more confident than herself, and forms bonds which can last for lifetimes - and beyond! Appearance Lucia is of average stature for an elf, being around 5'5 and relatively slender. She has dark blonde hair with a sage-green fringe, normally pulled up , out of harm's way into a bun. One of her eyes is the normal elven green, but the other is a bright red, due to the demon that lives within her. The intensity of the red coloring can change from quite a dull, rusty color, to blaring traffic lights, depending on how active the demon is within her mind. Lucia's clothing style would be best described as 'feminine, but not girly'. She has a liking of lace and ruffles, but no especial love of the color pink. She can normally be found in jeans, and has a fondness for scarves. History Early Life and Childhood Aelusya was born in the small elven village of Fellona-on-Ellemere, to parents bitterly disappointed at the fact that they were getting a daughter. Aelusya (or Lusya, as she became known) grew up with the distinct impression of not being wanted by her family. This impression doubled when her younger brother Itoréian was born, and had all of the love and attention of the family lavished upon him. When she was five, Lusya was taken to the temple and had her fringe permanently turned bright blue as part of a religious ritual. Lusya attended the village school for ages 5 through 12, and was taught to read, write, pray and be silent. She had quite a few friends, with whom she would play clapping games and skipping in the playground. She also caught the eye of Angaelann, the son of the village's leader, who became her closest friend (if you can call it friendship...). Teenage Years As was expected from all elven girls, Aelusya quit school aged twelve and went into the service of the community, a standard act for girls of that culture. Angaelann also began to officially court her at this time, incurring the wrath of a decent few village girls who wanted the young man for themselves. Not that it was an especially good time for her; Angaelann wasn't the nicest of fellows, even aged just fourteen. When she was sixteen, her engagement and planned marriage to him was announced. By this time, the young Lusya had begun to question many of the rules and morals of elven society, with her engagement bringing this questioning to a peak. Young though she was, Lusya knew she did not want to spend the rest of her life in domestic servitude to a man she was beginning to think she did not even love. On the eve of her wedding night, Lusya ran away. Possession and Expulsion The forests around Ellemere are not kind to the unprepared, and the young elf who ran away would almost certainly not have survived more than a few nights in its depths. However, this was not to be, as a High Demon known as Canrith had been recently displaced from her last body (read; got it killed) and was on the search for another one. Lusya's body was handily nearby, near death and with the soul broken. Easy prey for a demon. Unfortunately, demons or Canrith's kind are only supposed to be able to possess dead bodies. The fact that Canrith took a living body caused a planar crash and expelled the two of them into the mortal realm. This also caused Canrith's possession to be more shaky than it would have been anyway, which is the reason for Lusya's independence and ability to think freely. Life on the Human Plane For the first fifty years of her inhabitance of the human plane, Lucia's mind was completely dominated by the demon within her; as such, she remembers little of this time. In 1749, however, Lusya awoke as herself, in Spain, with a heap of money apparently hers, a body almost the same as it was 50 years ago, and a lot of disorientation. She changed her name to Lucia, and made a life for herself as best she could, given the large periods of remembering nothing and the fact that she appeared as a sixteen-year-old at all times. During the Second World War, Lucia worked for the WAAF, enjoying the sense of camaraderie and sisterhood it provided. She became especially close to a young Turk named Elif, a bright and vivacious girl who counteracted Lucia's quiet personality. Elif is one of the only people she knew on the mortal plane who know Lucia's secret. Magical Rediscovery In the early 2000's, Lucia met a woman who had a distinct aura of being 'not of this world'. This woman was a mage who, recognising that Lucia was an elf, used magic to do something the nature of which has not been decided. Any ideas? However, Lucia had been living in the mortal plane for so long that this kind of magic was a complete shock. She tracked down the woman and forced her to give her the secret of inter-planar travel. With this magic, Lucia was now able to travel freely between the planes. Since that time, Lucia has been adjusting to her new life back on the magical plane, and is now glad to attend Fithers! Relations Angaelann Fellona Now deceased, Angaelann was Lucia's first boyfriend. She was engaged to marry him, but ran away at the last moment. While she knew him, Lucia was completely in his thrall, and often willing to overlook any cruelties he did towards her. While the two were young, they were very close friends. He died 235 years ago. William Kellaway His name appears on a few of Lucia's possessions, and it appears he was a gentleman in the regency and early Victorian era. Other than that... Spoilers! Elif Surnameless Lucia's longest and closest friend, now a very old woman. Elif served in the WAAF with Lucia, and the two remained in contact since that. Lucia is the godmother of one of her children and three of her grandchildren, with a friendship that spans the generations of the family. Calliope Ochre Callie is Lucia's closest friend on the magical plane, despite the difference in personalities. The two agree on most things, and can combine their talents to overcome most obstacles. Callie's confidence resonates well with Lucia, who often looks to her to make decisions. Even though they met only recently (for Lucia's lifetime, at least), the two feel that they can trust each other with their lives. Phoenix Crest Phoenix is Lucia's sort-of-almost-boyfriend, who she considers to be a good soul. It is clear that Phoenix is very much in love with her, and in turn Lucia cares for him deeply, which may eventually turn into true love. However, Lucia is not sure that their relationship could work out in the long term, her main worries being that she is too old for him, and that the demon inside her will end up breaking his heart. Sometimes, she also feels a little overwhelmed, and like she isn't worthy of him. Dawn Allikin While the bubbly fairy was initially nice to Lucia, and one of the first people to be as such at Fithers, Lucia does not think that Dawn has the makings of a truly good friend for her, and the two have not spoken in a while, Chatting is actively encouraged in this page. Partay and all that jazz. Category:Fitherington's Students Category:Elves